The present invention is directed to load-bearing pallets constructed of molded plastic material, such as polypropylene, etc. In particular, the present invention is directed to pallets of that type in which the pallet is formed from upper and lower halves, preferably of identical construction so that the halves can be formed in a single mold, and in which two identical halves can be assembled to each other in face-to-face relationship to form the completed pallet by relatively simple, interlocking, snap-fit latches.
Examples of pallets of this general type are found in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,504 to Cloyd et al.; Wolder et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,271; and Lind U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,933. The present invention is especially directed to a molded pallet construction which presents improvements over the prior art by providing increased rigidity, strength and load-supporting ability.